1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to muzzle loading apparatuses. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for assisting in loading a muzzle loader fire arm, such as a pistol, with more ease and speed.
2. General Background
On the subject of firearms and the like, there has been a resurgence in the interest in antique firearms such as muzzle loader rifles and hand pistols. This resurgence has provided numerous individuals with the opportunity to become experienced in the use of these firearms, and, with that, to become familiar with the problems involved in preparing the individual firearms for firing, i.e. packing the powder and inserting the lead ball into the muzzle during the loading procedure.
As one may be familiar with at this point, one of the most common problems in the loading process is the placement of the lead ball into the barrel of the firearms. This is so because the lead ball along with patch by necessity, is somewhat slightly larger in diameter than the bore in the muzzle, so that the lead ball and patch, once forced into the muzzle, is impacted full force when the powder is exploded, and none of the energy escapes between the bore and the lead ball and patch. Therefore, because the lead ball is soft, the patch protects and becomes deformed in order to conform to the shape of the bore as it is forced into the bore. That being the case, as I had stated earlier, force must be placed upon the lead ball and patch in order to properly load it. In the loading of rifles or the like, the forcing of the lead ball and patch into the bore of the barrel is no problem due to the fact that the butt of the rifle may be placed against the ground or the like, and provides adequate stability in order to exert force against it.
However, in the loading of muzzle loading pistols, the designs of these antique pistols are such, that the handle portion slopes downward in a curvature so that the hand fits around the back of the handle with more comfort. However, due to this curvature of the handle, if one attempts to exert force upon the lead ball and patch by standing the pistol upright on its handle, the common problem is that the pistol will simply slip or rock out of position and the loading process becomes a frustrating attempt to maintain the pistol in the upright position in order to exert force in the direction of the handle for placement of the lead ball and patch within the barrel.
Several patents address the construction of apparatuses for assisting in the loading of pistols and rifles, the most pertinent being as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,252 issued to B. Walker entitled "Musket Ball Insertion Tool" teaches the use of a tool for aligning and piloting a musket ball into the muzzle of the barrel of a musket. However, this particular patent does not address the problem of loading a curved handle muzzle loader pistol.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,698 issued to J. Burson entitled "Device for Loading Muzzle Loading Rifles and Method of Preparing the Device" teaches the use of a loading apparatus for a muzzle loading rifle. Again, this particular patent addresses the procedure of loading a musket rifle, and does not direct its attention to the problem of loading pistols.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,152,858 issued to H. Dobbs entitled "Fast Loader for Muzzle-Loader" teaches the use of an apparatus for forming a charge for a muzzle-loading gun and including a predetermined amount of powder and a bullet partially embraced within a patch. Again, the apparatus is designed particularly for use with a rifle, and does not address the problem as incurred with the loading of muzzle loader pistols.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,322 issued to Tice, et al entitled "Muzzle Charge Storage and Loading Accessory for Muzzle Loading Firearms" teaches the use of an accessory whereby you can store a single muzzle charge of powder, ball and percussion cap and for facilitating the rapid loading of the single charge into the muzzle loading fire arm.
The accessory is used primarily on the percussion cap for engagement with the percussion cap and not having to do same manually.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,098 issued to Gourley entitled "Loading Block for Muzzle Loading Gun" teaches the use of a block for loading the muzzle of a gun, including a plurality of spaced shot holes, each hole intercepting locator recess adapted to fit over the muzzle of a gun to be loaded. Again, this apparatus would be utilized primarily with a rifle and not with the pistol as the apparatus of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,868 issued to Wilson entitled "Gun Powder Charge and projectile Container" would teach the use of a container for having a premeasured powder charge, a projectile and a percussion cap for quick use in reloading a muzzle loading firearm. The apparatus simply has the particular elements stored and does not really address the problem as the apparatus of the present invention would address with muzzle loading pistols.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,229,897 issued to Snowden entitled "Muzzle Loading Apparatus" teaches the use of an apparatus for rapid loading of a muzzle loaded rifle with a ball and premeasured quantity of powder. Again, this patent also only addresses the device in using a muzzle loading rifle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,112,606 issued to Griffin entitled "Muzzle Loading Device" would teach the use of a device for carrying materials for muzzle loading firearms and would simply be a holding apparatus designed mainly to be utilized with a rifle and having a predetermined measured amount of powder, etc.